Box Productions
Box Productions has spanned across another wikis! To see the other BP, click https://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Box_Productions, https://the-loud-house-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Box_Productions (2018-19) |products = it's right there}} A network which the slogan is "Anything can be inside". Pretty stupid if you ask me. Created by CrazySponge. If you want to air something on this network, just ask me, and I'll check it out. 2nd Channel: Box ProTWOions Kiddie channel: Box Junior! History Box Productions was created on June 25, 2018. It came when CrazySponge wanted have a place to put his shows on, even tho he had like no shows at all. He got the Slogan from a box, where any show could be inside. He then proceeded to type this article. Many shows were added to the page later on. Also, a protective shield against hijacks was installed so it couldn't get hacked. It was installed on all other channels, too. on 2/8/20 bp sued sc&s inc for basically "making cut-out again" for 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 dollars Shows* Original * SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants * Hoopla's Fantastic Beach * [[Father Star - Starfish Lodge|''Father Star - Starfish Lodge]] * [[SBFW Ultimate|SBFW Ultimate]] * [[Welcome to Fancyland!|Welcome to Fancyland!]] * [[Glovely Gloom|Glovely Gloom]] * 'Hoopla With Pluto' * 'Tales From the Background' * 'PantsBob SquareSponge' * 'SpongeBrain' * 'Mrs. Puff and Travis' Boating School' * 'Zero Plot Whatsoever' * [[The Krusty Krab UNFAIR! Charity|The Krusty Krab UNFAIR! Charity]] * 'Evicted!' * 'Spin Off Kings' * 'Off the Grid' * 'SpongeBob SquarePants: War for Bikini Bottom' * 'Boommates' * 'SBFW Quest' * 'The Quickster' * 'Lost in Kelp Forest' * 'Minuet of The SpongeBob and FishFood' * 'The Krusty Krew' * 'The Krusty Sponge' * 'Spongeorama' * 'Despicable Sponge' * 'Gone' * 'Mr. Craps' Survivor 2.0' * 'The Krusty Bucket (spin-off)' * 'Patrick's Playground' Acquired/Other * 'SpongeBob SquarePants Go!' 5- * 'SpongeBob: To the Max' 2-; Season 1 Acquired from [[Jasbre TV]] * 'Bikini Bottom: The TV Show' of Series; Not Airing Network * 'SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon series)' of S115-127; Reruns Only * 'Patrick Jr. and Pals' Only Series in the Works *Survivor: SBFW - October 2019'' *''SpaceBob InvaderPants - 2019'' *''Spongebob Breaks The Fourth Wall - March probs idk'' *''GameSpace - coming soon'' *''The SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants Movie - MOVIE (2020)'' Please note that not all of these shows are owned by Box Productions. However, all of these shows have the permission to air.* Blocks Pay Attention To Hoopla - Hoopla Covers Up the entire screen and shows you all the episodes with him in it. Popcorn Night - Plays Movies Live Money - The channel shows nothing except how much money they are earning for an hour The Purple Hours but it's longer - Plays Roommates, Spin-Off Kings, and Off the Grid for a while. Purple's Picks - Purple133 announces new episodes of different shows and then proceeds to show them off. [[Dark Boxes|''Dark Boxes]]' - This is the night time segment of Box Productions, where it airs adult shows.' Specials [[The Hoopla Awards|The Hoopla Awards]]' - Every August' [[The Never-Ending SpongeBob Movie|The Never-Ending SpongeBob Movie]]' - Never-Ending' Ads that Usually play Kelpo ad Are you starving and have nothing better to eat? Then buy Kelpo! It has nothing, Except Kelp! It even comes with a toy for the kids! Part of an Unbalanced Breakfast! Box ad Are you Bored? Then get a cardboard box to make you more Bored! Bottle ad Do you live Under the sea? Are you thirsty? Then get a bottle of nothing! Just take the cap off, Scoop up some water, and Drink away! Promoting myself Are you tired of reading boring SpongeBob stories? Then check out 'CrazySponge'! He has just the right amount of humor, horror, wacky, stupid, silly, fun, and creative stuff! He posts stuff at no particular time! Techno Box You want to go on an adventure? Then get the ''TECHNO BOX the coolest machine yet. Just open the box, and use your Imagination. Network created by look in the history section Awards Ceremony The Hoopla Awards Category:Networks Category:TV Channels Category:TV Networks Category:Company Category:Production Company Category:Box Productions Category:CrazySponge Category:2018 Category:SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants Category:HFB Category:2018 Networks